Skipper's Daughter: Cress and Alar
by Wooden Shoe
Summary: The otter holts have a tradition: the tradition of the Skipper's daughter. Cress was crippled in an attack long ago. Her young love left her to seek revenge, and she has not seen him again. Now, years later, it is her turn to put forth a challenge that will determine her husband.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. To be honest, I don't even own the idea of the traditional-suitor-challenge thing. I found it as a prompt on an online chatroom a long time ago, but I haven't been able to find the chatroom since, so I thought I'd upload it here._

* * *

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

Cress Started a little, momentarily loosing her feeble, one-legged balance. Her grip tightened on the crooks of her parent's arms; after years of dealing with her disability, they'd learned not to try grabbing her or manually rebalancing her. Instead, they stood strong and solid on either side of her, supporting her in every way.

Cress pulled agains her father's arm, centering her weight with more difficulty than usual. She let out a quiet breath. "I'm fine, papa."

But she wasn't. This was the second time in as many minutes that she'd lost her balance. It had been three years since the vermin stack that had destroyed her left knee, leaving her leg crippled and unable to bear her weight. She'd had three years to learn to live with the handicap; she'd adapted, and now she could balance well enough on her own, although she proffered to lean on something or someone- her father, a friend- to help her. She still couldn't walk alone- she had to rely on a cane or someone else's strength. But she'd learned; she could balance.

Except for today. Today, when all the holt was gathered on the riverbank. When countless eyes were watching her. When her suitors would step forward to meet whatever challenge she gave them. Today, when she was so nervous that her one good leg kept buckling beneath her.

Her father, the Skipper of their holt, saw her nervousness- no, her _fear-_ and smiled to reassure her, patting her paw. "It'll be alright, darlin'. Just you wait an' see."

Cress gave him a shaky smile in return- at her other side, her mother pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering into her ear. "Your father and I will make sure you're taken care of. No fear, my girl."

Her father kissed her other cheek, then drew away; another otter maid took his place- Esa, her dear friend. Esa quickly took her paw and her weight; Cress shifted her hips, struggling to remain upright and dignified. Her father stepped away, smiling other a last time. The two girls' paws were hidden behind their skirts; Esa squeezed Cress' fingers, whispering to her. "Don't worry- he'll have to beat the boys away."

Cress found it harder to force a smile this time, her heart pounding in her throat- she squeezed her friend's fingers til her own knuckles went white. Her father raised his arms high; the holt quieted and he spoke. "Today is the first day of our traditional courting ritual! My daughter, Cress Whitewater, is now of courting age, and is presented to you. Any suitors, step forward!"

The crowd hushed, excited whispers, but none stepped forward, yet. Cress' heart beat in her throat, her breath caught in her chest. She was not sure what was more frightening- that no suitors would step forward, or she would not love any that did. Finally, two figures stepped forward, and she could breathe again.

The first suitor was Karius, a brawny giant of an otter. The second was Ulric, on the opposite side of the spectrum- lithe and lanky, leanly muscled. Cress' paw went weak in Esa's, muscles limp with relief- she almost lost her balance. Karius and Ulric. They had been childhood friends- they had grown up together. She could love them.

The gathered crowd cheered and whooped; Skipper glanced over his shoulder to his wife- she nodded, and he turned back to the crowd, lifting his paws. A voice split the silence before he could speak again. "Is it too late for me to join up, Skip?"

Everybeast looked up- a hooded otter lounged in the trees above, looking down at them. He jumped, landing in a crouch beside the other suitors, and rose to his full height. He was a happy medium between Karius and Ulric; perhaps taller than average, but nowhere near Karius' great height- not ridiculously burly, but much bulkier than Ulric. Skipper had shifted into a fighting stance, paw gripping the dagger on his belt; the warriors of the crowd reached for their weapons, too, those who could not fight drawing back. Esa's paw clenched around Cress'; her mother tightened her hold on Cress' arm. Cress' heart beat fast and painful against her breastbone- if this were to become a fight, she couldn't run, and neither Esa nor her mother was strong enough to carry her.

The stranger pulled off his hood, revealing a familiar grin in a stranger's face. For a second, Cress didn't recognize him; then he peered past her father to lock eyes with her, touching fingers to his forehead and then flicking them towards her, a polite, familiar salute. "Hullo, Cressy."

Her leg gave out completely; she crumpled to the ground before Esa or her mother could catch her, dropping to the long grass with her skirts billowing around her. Staring in disbelief, she choked out a long-unused name. " _Alar_?"


	2. Chapter 2

_As always, I love to see reviews- they really make my day! The Gray Coincidence- there may be some funny parts, but it's not a full-out comedy. I like to stir in a bit of everything in my stories- comedy, romance, action... If you do ever end up reading H.N.L.N.H, I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts on it!_

* * *

The holt rippled with gasps and whispers- Alar's younger sisters and mum ran past the Skipper, throwing their arms around him. He bent to embrace them- his sisters had gotten taller, blossoming into young maids while he'd been gone; his mother had grown older, streaks of grey in her fur- her spine had begun to hunch with age. But one thing hadn't changed- he was still the tallest of them. His sisters, Sari and Jassa cried on his shoulder; his mum gently pushed them out of the way and pulled him down to one knee, so she could examine his face, fretting over the scar on his lip and flicking his silver earring. Alar was almost near tears himself- he hadn't seen them in countless seasons- but his eyes continually drifted to Cress.

He'd almost run to her when she'd collapsed, pulled her up and held her close. But her mum and her companion- was that Esa? It had to be Esa, she'd finally grown into her ears- were at her sides, wrapping their arms around her and pulling her back to her feet. Even still, they held her in the cradle of their arms, shielding her away. All three women stared at him- the holt stared at him, and they had the right to. He'd disappeared with hardly a word, and never come back- until today, of all days.

Skipper blinked a few times, glancing back at his wife again- she just stared past him to Alar. After a moment, Skipper held out a paw, grinning. "Welcome back, son."

Alar grinned, managing to clasp his leader's arm, even with Jassa attached to his own. "Good to be home, sir."

Sipper returned the grin, then threw up his hands. "For today, we'll forgo our traditions- tonight, we celebrate! Alar Speedback has come home!"

Cheers roared across the banks; Alar winced at the noise, but couldn't help grinning- his holt was just as loud as he remembered. Jassa and Sari dragged him inside, his mother following behind- whisking him right past Cress, who was still staring, swaying on her feet.

* * *

The crowd began to press their way back into the holt- Cress was still in shock, her legs useless beneath her. Her mother and Esa both wrapped an arm around her, laying her arms across her shoulders, and more or less dragged her into their home, ahead of the crowd. Once inside, away from Alar, Cress forced her good leg to work and limped along, supported by the other women. They hurried her into her room, setting her down on her bed. Her mother cupped Cress' face, looking into her eyes with concern. "Are you alright? Cress?"

"Fine, I'm fine, I..." Cress glanced down. "I didn't think he'd be here..."

"We thought he was dead," Esa supplied, pulling a contraption of wood and rope out of a drawer- it was a sort of brace made by a Redwall physician, made to wear around her bad knee. Supposedly, it would help her balance by keeping her leg straight beneath her. It was bulky and uncomfortable to wear- Cress didn't think it worked at all. At the very least, it kept her leg from flopping around. Esa held it out. "Wanna try your luck with this?"

"Or would you like your cane?" Her mother asked, already rising to fetch the stick.

Cress shook her head. "Do I have to have either?"

Silence; Esa and her mother shared a look. Cress sighed, then held her paw out for her cane. The wood was smooth under her fingers, the grip familiar- Ulric had been the one to hew down the perfect limb, and her father had shaped it; her mother had wrapped soft linen around the handle, fashioning it to fit her daughter's paw.  
Cress took it and braced it against the floor, then heaved herself up- she almost keeled right over before correcting herself, wobbling as she tried to balance. Esa's arms were already out to catch her, but Cress waved her away. She could do this. If she was going to be married by the end of the week, she had to wean herself off of their assistance.

With some struggle, she managed to straighten up, her elbow locked, gripping the cane with white knuckles. She took a step forward with her bad leg, bracing the cane- and then she took another step, lifting her good leg off the ground- her one support, gone. She sagged a little, felt her body tense in preparation to hit the floor- but she stepped forward and found solid footing again. Cress pressed a paw to her eyes, bowing her head. "I look ridiculous. I can't even walk right."

Esa came forward to hug her, whispering in her ear. "Cress, you were attacked. You got _two_ arrows through your knee."

"That was years ago," Cress murmured into her friend's shoulder. "I should be able to stand and _walk_ on my own."

Her mother pressed a paw to Cress's back, offering support through simple touch. "It is a miracle you can walk at all, love. Nobeast can fault you for that."

* * *

Jassa and Sari dragged him to their room- his had been given away as the holt grew in numbers- and pulled out the old tin bathtub, then grabbed buckets to haul in water. Alar eyed the old tub dubiously- he doubted he would fit. In all honesty, it would be simpler for him to just go bathe in the river- he was used to it, after so long on the road.

His mother tugged at his shirt, insisting he take it off. Alar shook his head, "Mama, I'll undress myself, you don't have to-"

"I'm just going to see if your ribs push through as bad as I think they do- I did hug you enough to know you haven't been eating near enough!"

"Mama, I'm fine, I promise I ate... once or twice..."

But she cut him off with a hard tug; his tunic pulled up, getting stuck around his shoulders and elbows, against his jaw. He yelped when she tugged again, finally shrugged his shoulders and slipped the shirt off on his own. His mother balled the shirt in her arm, cupping a paw over her mouth, eyes _horrified_. Alar straightened back to his full height, hearing his sisters walk in behind him- they gasped, too.

Alar rubbed a paw on the back of his neck, suddenly withdrawing. He could feel his family's eyes roving over him, following the map of scars across his chest and stomach, down his back- the black tattoo winding from his shoulder to his wrist. His mother reached out a paw to touch the scar over his heart- it was deep, he knew: he had pulled the spear out of his own chest, and he'd seen the muscle beneath, red and raw. He had left home to hunt down the vermin that had attacked, so long ago; you didn't go through battles without getting scars.

Tears were running down his mama's face, over the faint wrinkles at her eyes and at the corners of her mouth, her lips shivering as she muttered, "My baby..."

He covered his mother's paw with his own, murmuring quietly to hush her worries. "I'm alright Mama, I really am."

Jassa and Sari dropped the buckets beside the tub and came to hug him from behind, cheeks and noses pressing against his whip marks- he felt their tears hot against his raised skin. The four of them just stood there for a while, a single family together again. Finally, he turned enough to draw his sisters under one arm and his mother under the other. "I'm fine, it's just scars now."

Jassa was the one to wriggle away first, wiping away her tears and shakily smiling- she'd always been his tough girl. "Well, we can't just sit and sob- Alar needs to get bathed, we need to find him a clean shirt and trousers... there's going to be a lot to get done if Skipper wants to party tonight."

Alar smiled and rubbed a thumb over her wet cheek. His tough girl- always the first to stop crying and move on. Sari sniffled a few times, struggling to smile; his mum wiped her tears on his wadded-up shirt and cleared her throat, nodding. "I put some of your shirts in a chest- I'll go pull one out and put it on the line, to air it out."

Sari tried to giggle and hiccuped, pinching his arm teasingly. "I don't think he'll fit in them anymore, Mama."

The old otter mum started laughing, too, and didn't stop as she walked out. Alar helped his sisters dump the water from the buckets into the tub, then kissed their cheeks and sent them out, locking the door behind them. He stripped out of his trousers and slipped into the tin tub. He was right: he didn't fit- his knees were pressed against his chest, his rudder uncomfortably tucked behind his back. Chuckling, he lathered up a rag and started washing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just to let you guys know, I'm not going to be putting too much effort into this fic. It's not going to be anywhere near as long and planned-out as H.N.L.N.H. was._

* * *

Alar really wanted to help with the preparations, but nobeast would let him. He still tried, though, hauling in wood for the ovens- the ancient grannies in the kitchens cooed and cried over him, giving him tastes and treats of whatever they were making. Alar was saddened to see that some of the grannies he'd known in cubhood had long since passed on. When he had left to get his revenge, he hadn't really been thinking of all the things he would miss at home: births, marriages... deaths.

Eventually, the grannies pushed him out of the kitchen- they'd given him a bowl of potatoes and a knife, with orders to peel them. So he sat at a long table, and began peeling. It was comforting work- he soon built up a rhythm. That rhythm was interrupted when he happened to glance up- and saw Cress. Her mother and Esa were behind her, but she was walking without their aid. Instead, she was using a cane- but it was rough going, as he could see her struggle with each step.

A familiar memory flashed through his mind: Cress, Ulric, Karius and himself, when they were much younger, playing at a little pond far from the holt. That's where they were attacked- they'd run, knowing they were inexperienced and weaponless, no match for five ferret archers. He'd taken an arrow to the shoulder, Ulric and Karius had been hit in the back and leg. But Cress- he'd been holding her paw, urging her to run faster, when she'd been hit. He could remember the individual crunches of each arrow as they hit her kneecap, shattering it, tearing through tendons. More than that, he could remember her scream- her heart wrenching, agonized scream.

He'd scooped her up like a baby, running with her held close. Her blood and his own had covered his arm- it had washed away, and now he had a tattoo over the same place. He and the other two boys had sat at this very table to have their wounds treated- Cress had been taken to her parent's room, an emergency like no one was prepared for. He hadn't even waited for her to wake up before leaving.

Now, she had limped over to the table; he rose and pulled out a chair for her. "Cressy."

She took a deep breath, then sat- a hard process, more like a freefall- and leaned her cane beside her. "Alar."

Awkward, as it would undoubtedly be. She hadn't seen him in years. Maybe hadn't even spared him a second thought. "It's good to see you again, Cressy. Sorry i scared you earlier."

"You didn't scare me. More... more of a shock."

Alar returned to his seat, taking his knife and returning to peeling potatoes. "Are you alright? You hit the ground pretty hard, looked like."

Something in Cress' face changed- he couldn't pinpoint it, until she spoke. "I'm fine. It doesn't take much to unbalance me."

And then he understood- her tone was resigned, sharp edges turned toward herself. She was upset with herself. He was stunned into silence. They sat in awkward silence for.a bit- then Cress nodded toward him. "Nice tattoo. What's the story behind it?"

Alar glanced down to his arm, where he'd rolled his shirt sleeve up. "I spent a while with a crew of sea otters- you know how they are about their ink. It's like a rite of passage. One of their grannies did this for me. As for the story.. well, you know it already."

It was their story, told in whorls and runes; he felt himself blush to confess it. Her part of the story only stretched from his wrist to halfway up his forearm, but she didn't need to know the rest- it was just a list of all the things on his vengeance quest. He'd have to get it finished- to tell the story of his homecoming, of seeing her for the first time in years. And, if the heavens had any mercy, if he won her heart and paw in her contest.

Cress blushed, too, but a soft smile had stretched her lips. "That's the arm you got hit in, isn't it?"

Alar nodded.

Cress' smile wasted away. "I... I never got to thank you. For carrying me out of there."

"I wouldn't have left you, Cressy." But he had. He didn't even wait to know if she was going to be okay, before he'd packed his bags and left.

Cress took a deep breath- if she was going to put her plan in play, now would be a perfect time. "I haven't been back to the pond since you carried me out. My leg won't let me get far... Do you remember it?"

Alar, thankfully, nodded. "Of course. Best waterslide we ever made."

Cress had to smile at that- she'd forgotten the waterslide the boys had made, piling up sticks and mud. "Remember the rope swing?"

Alar full-out laughed. "I remember it took us forever to convince you to use it."

"You didn't _convince_ me," Cress reminded him, smile growing. "Ulric _pushed_ me."

"You squealed the whole way," Alar chuckled, setting aside a potato. "I remember all the watercress- the little minnows, too. And your little treasure spot-"

Cress nearly sucked in a quick breath- she hadn't even had to mention it- the little hidey-hole where she'd stashed her childhood "treasure". Nothing important, nothing valuable- just shiny rocks, feathers she'd found, odd knicknacks the four friends had found at the bottom of the pond.

"- you were like a crow," Alar continued. "Looking for shiny interesting things, and then stockpiling them away."

"That's what my mom used to say," Cress felt nostalgia wash in her belly. "That I had a crow's eye."

"And you jumped out of a tree because you thought you'd fly. And broke your wrist."

They both laughed, hard, at the memory- but Cress smiled for a different reason. Alar remembered- perhaps her plan would work out after all.

* * *

Later, she wasn't so sure. The rest of the holt was dancing and carrying on, celebrating as only otter knew how. But she couldn't dance; with her knee, she could barely even walk. Ulric and Karius had sat with her earlier in the evening; they exchanged idle chitchat, the way once-fast-friends-now-fallen-apart did. Just on the edge of awkward, often lapsing into silence. She'd broached the topic of the pond- they remembered well, the slide and the rope swing, all the memories they shared. But she'd brought up her hidey-hole herself. They remembered that, too- but then they'd all gone silent again.  
She'd shooed them away, almost ordering them to go find a partner and dance. They'd been reluctant, bless their hearts, but she waved them away anyway. It was her leg that failed her- they didn't have to sit out of the merriment.

Not too long after, Ulric and Karius left, Alar came up. He bowed, offering her a paw. "A dance, m'Lady?"

Cress had waited for the joke to break, for somebeast to laugh. But Alar was sincere as ever, smiling down at her. She sighed and patted the seat beside her, waiting for him to sit before explaining. "Alar... I know you haven't been around, so you wouldn't know this, but... those two arrows really busted up my knee. It can't hold weight, at all. I can't even walk on it- dancing is out of the question."

A painful confession- she watched him from the corner of her eye, waiting for his face to fall, waiting for him to leave. But he just took her paw in his, drawing her full attention. "Nonsense. I'll help you, Cressy, promise."

So she reluctantly struggled to her footpaws; Alar supported her useless side, taking her cane and setting it aside. Cress swayed and wobbled- but he just held her tighter. She could've sworn everybeast in the holt was staring, waiting for her to crash to the ground and embarrass herself. But Alar rested one paw on her hip, holding her up; his other paw holding hers, her free paw resting on his shoulder- as if she would need to hold herself up.  
It worked surprisingly well- he led her slowly at first; soon they were dancing like any other couple, laughing and grinning- Alar didn't flinch when she stepped on his footpaws. In fact, he told her to keep her one useless footpaw on his, so he could do the dancesteps for her. Cress felt like crying happy tears- she felt almost normal, as if she'd never been damaged.

The celebrations lasted long into the night, until otters were dropping like and Alar had returned to their bench, almost dozing off. She reached for her cane. "Goodnight, Alar. I'm heading to bed."

Alar yawned cavernously. "Need help?"

"No, I think I've got it." In all truth, she could see her mother waiting in the hallway, ready to aid her. "Thank you, for the dancing."

Alar smiled at her. "Thank you, Cressy. Sleep well."

She almost fell as soon as she stood, but Alar was instinctually there, supporting her until she could straighten herself. She could feel him watching her until she got to her mother, as if he was making sure she was okay.

Her mother was beaming, but kept silent until they got to Cress' room. "So, Alar..."

Cress felt herself blushing hard. "Yes?"

"He's quite handsome," her mother winked.

Cress gaped, then managed a shocked giggle. " _Mama_!"

The otter mum laughed, then moved to untie her daughter's dress laces. "I'm just saying, sweetheart. He seems like a nice boy- I saw the way he was looking at you, while you were dancing."

"Mama, we were good friends before he left. I'm sure he was just happy to be home."

"Mmhm," her mother hummed, showing just how much she believed the excuse. "If that's what you think..."

Cress took a deep breath as the last lace fell away- her mother handed her a nightgown, then turned away to give her privacy. Cress stripped and redressed as quick as she could. "That's the truth, mama."

When she finished, her mother turned back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just promise me something, baby."

"Of course, mama."

"Don't feel pressured into choosing. If you're not ready, we don't have to finish the courting. You can get married when you're good and ready. Okay?"

Cress wrapped her arms around her mother, squeezing tight. "Of course, mama. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally, an update!_

* * *

The next morning, her mother and Esa awoke her early, helping her into her dress and lacing the stays up her back. Cress was grateful for the extra pressure- she felt like throwing up, her nerves making her feel like her chest was going to explode. Esa gave passed her cane to her- she took it with a shaking paw. Her best friend gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek, murmuring in her ear. "It's okay, Cress. Don't be nervous."

Cress' mother took her into her arms the second Esa pulled away. "It's a silly tradition, baby. Your father and I won't force you into anything- you can say no."

She didn't trust herself enough to speak without falling apart- clenching her jaw tight enough that her teeth wouldn't rattle, she nodded. The other two women stood by her sides, looping their arms through hers.

Facing the rest of the holt on the riverbank made Cress want to collapse into the earth; especially with her three suitors standing in a neat row before her. Her father had just finished talking to them- fatherly threatening, she was sure. He kissed her cheek, repeating her mother's words. "You can say no, sweetheart. No one's going to force this on you."

"I'll be okay, papa." She squeezed his paw, and he nodded for her to offer her challenge to the three suitors. Esa passed her a handful of sealed letters; her mother released her arm. Hobbling forward, Cress gave Alar, Ulric, and Karius each three letters. She tried to speak loud enough for the rest of the troupe to hear, but her tongue felt heavy and dry in her mouth, her vocal chords frozen.

"I'm giving each of you three identical letters. Each one is a clue to an item I would like you to retrieve. I've recently spoken to each of you about the place, and the item, and i know you all know what I'm asking from you. this challenge isn't about speed, it's about memory. At the end of the challenge, I will ask you to return your letters to me, along with the item if you have it. You may begin."

The three men took the first letter, breaking the seal and reading. Alar had to smile at the little rhyme.

 _Oh, woe is I  
Broke my arm,  
Thought I could fly.  
Cuz Mother said  
I had an eye of crow  
This is a spot  
We all should know._

Their little pond. Despite it clearly not being a race, the boys took off running- the holt cheered as they left, then flocked to the feast that had been prepared. Cress felt her leg giving way; Esa was there to catch her, grip firm on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." No. Her head was light and the world was spinning. She couldn't breathe. "I just- I'd like to sit down for a moment."

Her friend lowered her to the damp grasses of the banks, sitting beside her. They sat together, the grass wetting and staining their skirts. Just waiting, watching for the suitor's return.

* * *

The boys eventually slowed to a walk- partly because they ran out of steam, partly because the forest was too thick. The three of them, trudging through the brush- it could've felt like old times, if only Cress was there. If only they hadn't grown apart. Alar could remember the four of them, teasing and joking as they walked, ribbing each other- the four boys squabbling over who's going to help sweet Cressy over this log, lift her over that boulder, hold a branch out of her way- only to release said branch and watch it slap into another boy's face.

They all drew to a halt at the little pond, tucked away in a little thicket. It was a little run-down, overtaken by the forest. Nobeast had bothered coming back, ever since the attack. The pond was covered in green scum, the banks thick with weeds- their old rope swing was gone, the branch it had been attached to had fallen off, eaten away by bugs- the rest of the tree rotting.

"Just like we left it, eh?" Karius chuffed. "Brings back memories."

Ulric nodded. "Nobeast's been here since... y'know. The attack."

"Well, the vermin that attacked us paid for it. Alar crouched, rummaging through the weeds and coming up with a stone arrowhead. He fisted it in his fist, the edges dull against his rough palm. "I made sure of that."

"Cress sure missed you," Ulric said after a silent moment. "We all did."

"We got to talking, the night you came back," Karius laid a heavy paw on Alar's shoulder. "Cress really loves you, Alar. Even way back before the attack. Cress was always closer to you than she was to me and Ulric."

Alar glanced between his childhood friends. "...What... are you trying to say?"

"You should win her challenge," Ulric explained, blunt. "Not us."

"It's her decision," Alar shook his head. "Let's just open the second letter."

Not a rhyme this time, but a simple word:

 _Shrimpstone_

"Shrimpstone?" Karius repeated, folding the letter and tucking it into his belt.

"I don't remember too much from us bein' kids," Ulric shrugged. "Beats me."

Alar just chuckled, refolding the parchment and stowing it away. "I got it."

There was an underwater hole in the pond, where Cress had kept all her treasures. The boys would bring her knicknacks and odds and ends they found, and she'd dive under and hide it away. And after the attack, after her knee was destroyed, she wouldn't have been able to swim and contort her way to her old hiding place- she wouldn't even have been able to make the journey to the pond. And, bless her heart, she wouldn't have wanted to put anybeast out by asking for such a frivolous favor.

While Karius and Ulric watched, Alar shed his belt and tunic, laying them aside. Then he slapped his hand through the water, swatting away pond scum, before diving it. The hidey-hole was deep, deep down- Cress had always been the one who could hold her breath longest. Alar could feel his heart beginning to pump harder, feel a strain on his lungs as breath ran out. Quick and strong, he pushed a few rocks out of the way, sending up clouds of soot. A quick wave of his rudder created enough of a current to wash the clouds away. Cress' treasures sat untouched, underwater critters scittering across and plants wafting. The odd fishhooks had rusted almost to nothing, moss growing over the rocks and knickknacks. Alar rifled through them, trying to find Cress' most prized possession. His body was screaming for air, his lungs seizing, heart fluttering, skull feeling too big for his skin. 

Finally, he found it- the shrimpstone. He grabbed it tight and set his footpaws against the rocks, launching himself up to the surface. He broke through the pond scum, gasping for breath as he made his way to the bank. Karius and Ulric helped him out of the water, pounding on his back. When he coughed up the last of the water and started breathing normally again, they stepped back. "Did ya get it?"

Alar peeled green pond scum off his fur, then opened his fist. "Yep."

The shrimpstone, Cress' favored treasure. She'd found it herself, in the silt at the bottom of the pond. It was a smooth white rock, with creamy veins running through it- it looked like a shrimp, all curled up. Personally, Alar didn't see the resemblance, but Cress insisted upon it- Karius had, too.

Ulric grinned. "Ah, the shrimpstone."

Karius slapped Alar on the back, offering his discarded tunic. "Good for you, bud. Let's get you back to your lady."


	5. Chapter 5

_Final chapter! I rather enjoy these smaller stories, even if writing a monstrosity like H.N.L.N.H. I think I might continue the Skipper's Daughter series with Cress' parents, maybe even with Esa? She's not rally a skipper's daughter... unless I wanted to expand on her character. What do you think?_

* * *

Cress was still sitting on the bank, not moved an inch all day. The boys had been gone for hours, and the evening was fast fading. The feast was still continuing behind them- it would go on until late that night. Cress had urged Esa to go, enjoy herself, but her friend wouldn't hear of it, curling an arm around her back and tucking her close to her side.

Cress laid her head on Esa's shoulder, smiling- she really didn't know what she'd done to deserve such a good friend. She didn't drowse, but she felt Esa drift off in the heat of the evening, her head resting on Cress'.

It was the first breath of dusk when somebeast shouted above all else. "They're back!"

Cress jerked forward, jolting Esa- a quick, "They're back."

Esa was instantly on her footpaws, hauling Cress up and propping her on her cane. The rest of the holt stood and crowded the banks, eager to see who'd completed the challenge, placing quick bets on who Cress would choose.

Cress' heart beat hard in her chest, in her ears- she really felt as if she was going to explode and combust at the same time. Esa pulled away- it was all Cress could do to grip her cane with white knuckles, searching for something to ground her.

The three boys lined up before her, offering one-by-one their letters. They had all only opened two- they'd remembered well enough, she supposed, not to need the third. Under her breath, she hardly dared to whisper, "Did any of you..."

Alar grinned at her. "My lady."

In his offered palm laid the shrimpstone, pale against his dark fur. Relief washed over her- she finally spoke loud enough for the crowds to hear. "Alar Speedback, you are my Champion."

The holt erupted into cheers- Alar dropped the stone and pulled Cress into his arms; she dropped her can, laughing as he lifted her up and spun her around. When he set her down again, her mother and father were quick to embrace her between them, squishing her like they used to when she was a child- they spoke in either of her ears, telling her how proud they were of her- Cress felt her mother's tears, starting to cry herself. When her parents stepped away, Esa swept her up, squealing how happy she was- then it was Ulric and Karius turn, each boy giving her a kind, friendly embrace and pat on her back, telling her they were happy for her decision. Cress felt like they had grown back together, even if she hadn't chosen them as champion.

Finally, their group moved to join the celebration- Esa squeezed Cress one last time, then took Karius and Ulric by the paw and tugged them away.

Alar took Cress' paw, kissing her knuckles and pulling her closer. "I love you, Cressy."

Already, a lump had formed in Cress' throat- she barely managed to work out, "I love you too, Alar."

He laced her arm through his, tucking her into his side. "And now we both smell like pond water. Wonderful way to start a relationship."

She couldn't help laughing, fully supported as they walked side-by-side to the tables- her cane forgotten in the grass behind them.

The End.

* * *

 _Don't forget to comment what you liked about this short little thing, and what I could improve on! Also, tell me if I should continue this little Skipper's Daughter series, and some ideas if you have them! Thanks for sticking with me!_


End file.
